


Sweet Tooth

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: A sudden craving for sweets has Hidan baking sugar cookies into very naughty shapes.
Relationships: Hidan/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 17 - Cooking
> 
> Baking and cooking is the same thing, right? It is now. 
> 
> If Hidan is going to make sugar cookies, you know he's not going to make boring shapes with them. Please enjoy this fun, lighthearted fic.

A sudden craving for something sugary sweet had Hidan in the kitchen looking around for something, anything, to satisfy him. He found nothing, he just wanted some cookies to dunk in some tea or coffee with Sasori once he got home. 

Not wanting to have to get dressed and go to the store, Hidan found a simple sugar cookie recipe and once he drug out all the ingredients, which he was surprised they even had, he got to work.

The recipe said to chill the dough overnight and Hidan frowned. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He wanted a damn cookie now! 

“What-the-fuck-ever, these babies are going in the oven _now_.” He muttered to himself and dough that sat happily in his mixing bowl. He hadn’t had a sweet tooth craving so bad in a long time, and kind of hated it. 

The recipe called for rolling the dough into a log and slicing the cookies to have round ones. Hidan wasn’t about to do that, and as he poked a finger into the dough, he thought it was too soft for that anyways. 

So, with a self satisfied smile on his face, he decided to make very special shapes for him and his boyfriend. He couldn’t help giggling over it as he made the shape of Sasori’s ass, and shapes looking like his own dick.

With the cookies arranged in neat rows on the baking sheet, he stuck them in the oven and then set a timer for eight minutes, a few minutes less than what the recipe said to bake for. But Hidan liked soft cookies, not crispy ones. 

The apartment filled with the delicious scent of homemade cookies, and Hidan couldn’t wait to bite into one! He also couldn’t wait to show Sasori what he had made. As soon as the timer went off, Hidan jumped from his seat and ran to get them out of the oven. Maybe he would make frosting for them, and make them even more naughty, he thought as he grabbed an oven mitt and opened the oven door.

His face fell at the sight of his cookies. They were barely recognizable as asses and dicks. They were so spread out and flattened, it was hard to distinguish where one cookie ended and the other began. 

“God dammit…” He muttered as he took them from the oven. He took one of the dicks, and looked at it sadly as it seemed to wilt limply as it was lifted from the tray, almost breaking in half. That was not right, he thought. His dick never went limp like that. Taking a bite though, they tasted just fine, and were just what he wanted to satisfy his craving. 

* * *

“Something smells good, did you actually bake and not burn the entire building down?” Sasori asked as he got home and walked into the kitchen. On a plate were what he assumed were supposed to be cookies. They looked… terrible. And were very oddly shaped.

“I did!” Hidan proudly answered, “And I made tea, let’s eat.”

“Alright, let me wash up first.” His hands had find sawdust on them from his workshop, and he went over to the sink to wash them, watching as Hidan poured them each a cup of tea and carried the tea, with the cookies, into the livingroom. 

Sasori joined him, settling into his favorite spot on their loveseat, nestled against the arm, and reached for a cookie. They were all so... thin and stretched out. He thought Hidan must have forgotten to add some ingredient to them, or skipped a step. “So, what did you do wrong with them?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I followed the recipe! I just didn’t leave the dough in the fridge overnight. What a waste of time!”

“Hidan,” Sasori said as he chose a cookie, a long one, and he inspected it as he spoke, thinking it was a very strange shape, “You have to chill the dough, or they spread and flatten. Like this.” He held up the nearly paper thin cookie before taking a bite, “They’re not bad though. Could be better.”

“You like that one?” Hidan grinned.

“I just said not bad, but I suppose I do like it. Why?” Sasori raised a brow, suddenly suspicious, “What did you do to it?”

“Nothing!” Hidan shouted, “Seriously, I didn’t do anything to it. It’s just… I made these shapes to represent us. You don't recognize what they are?”

“Well, neither of these shapes look like either one of us. Which one of us is that round?”

“Oh no?” Hidan scooted closer, “C’mon, you can’t look at these and say that.” Hidan picked up one of each and held them up, moving the dick cookie as seductively as one could move a misshapen cookie towards the ass cookie.

“Hmm…” Sasori started, “I see it now. You know, this is very anatomically correct.” He plucked the dick cookie from Hidan, “Thin, small, and soft. Looks just like yours.”

Hidan went red in the face and snatched his dick cookie back, “My dick isn’t this small! Or thin! It’s big, and thick, and you like it!” 

“It’s soft though now, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, no shit it’s soft right now! But you take that back about it being small. Even if it was, I’d still know how to use it.” 

With a smug look, Sasori took another bite of his cookie, “You do know how to use it, I’ll give you that. So this one’s my ass, is it?” He pointed at the other cookie Hidan held, “Are you going to eat it?”

“Yeah.” Hidan said, taking a bite, “Oh, did you mean your actual ass?” Hidan asked around his mouthful of cookie.

“Up to you.” Sasori shrugged, before popping the rest of his cookie in his mouth and leaning towards Hidan, “But either way, I think we’re going to have a good night.” 


End file.
